Réquiem para un Mortifago
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: Notas de un cantico amargo donde la libertad es efímera y la paz no es el descanso.              -Historia Yaoi-


Réquiem para un Mortifago by Seth_Snape_Malfoy

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien más; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase.

Summary: Notas de un cantico amargo donde la libertad es efímera y la paz no es el descanso.

Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

Géneros: Drama

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje

Completed: Sí

Capitulo 1.- Preludio; Introito, et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem

Caminando por la oscura calle en un sucio callejón, un hombre de aspecto harapiento se desplazaba sin rumbo hacía ningún lugar, sin nadie que lo esperara, ni sitio a donde llegar.

Un mago de imponente fuerza que alguna vez llegó a tener el porte de la nobleza mágica, hoy solo recuerdos tenues de tan magnífica historia de vida le quedan ya.

Nuestro mago tomó malas decisiones y por ello tiene que pagar, pues al servicio de un Lord perdió la dignidad y al servicio de un director, la libertad.

Terminó la guerra; muerte, hambre, sed y venganza, cosas que quedaron atrás. Una maravillosa vida comienza para aquellos que son héroes de guerra; mas no para un ex mortífago que no tiene ni dignidad ni libertad, pues ninguno de los amos a los que sirvió le puede devolver aquello que él mismo les entregó.

Tosiendo, tapado con una roída túnica que alguna vez fue de color negro o al menos eso pareciera, un ex profesor de pociones camina lentamente para no perder el poco calor que aun queda en su cuerpo.

Aburrido de la vida, aburrido de huir, sabe que no tiene escapatoria y que pronto las notas de su marcha fúnebre sonarán en sus oídos pues ya escucha la tenue música llegar a él y con ello, el anuncio de que el momento ha llegado después de tantos años de lucha.

Nada queda; todo su esfuerzo de redimirse ha sido en vano pues la gloria no lo tocó en vida; más todavía, tiene un poco de esperanza de que en el infierno tengan un poco de compasión por el tormento que en una vida llevó a cuestas.

Nunca hubo amor; jamás tuvo cariño. Siendo una pieza clave para un éxito seguro, fue utilizado como mujerzuela de calle con pagos poco satisfactorios y sueños de algo más grato tal vez grande. Sin embargo, todo fue una mentira, tanto de su señor como de su mentor. Nada había para él y así sería hasta su muerte.

Por fin te encuentro. ¿Quién iba a creer que el sádico, grasiento, profesor de pociones, terminaría siendo un vagabundo miserable y rastrero?

Levanta la vista y ahí frente a sus ojos encuentra una mirada fría y calculadora; de haber sido el mismo hombre que era, antes de la guerra, se hubiera enorgullecido.

—¿Qué digna al magnífico héroe de guerra Potter -ex Malfoy- a caminar por tan indecentes lugares? Sus zapatos de piel se pueden manchar con esta podredumbre que, obviamente, no está a su altura. —Nunca dejó el sarcasmo a pesar de ser un vagabundo.

—¿Sabes que está la orden de que en cuanto te encuentren te ejecuten al instante, sin apelación alguna y de preferencia, sádicamente? —Tenía su mirada en el ex profesor de pociones.

—¿Y hay alguna razón para hablar con este cadáver andante? Aunque, por lo que me doy cuenta, todavía respiro y no creo que sea por benevolencia suya.

—Cierto. Sabe perfectamente que soy la única persona en este y cualquier otro mundo que puede darle su libertad, volverlo un hombre limpio, e inclusive, un héroe de guerra más —aparece un brillo particular en sus ojos—, solo tiene que cumplir con unas pocas peticiones mías…

—¿Y tendría qué?

—Tendría que ser mi esposo —sonríe—; claro, aparte de cumplir sus obligaciones maritales, tendría que jurarme lealtad y servirme en todo lo que yo deseara de usted.

—¿Y si me negara…?

—En ese caso, mañana en El Profeta se publicaría la magnifica aportación del Salvador del Mundo al deshacerse de una cucaracha rastrera, ex mortífago e indeseable profesor.

—No tengo muchas alternativas, ¿verdad, señor Potter? —Le dedica una media sonrisa y un tono apagado. Después de todo, tendría que entregar de nuevo su dignidad y su libertad a alguien más. "Ya son tantas veces que debería estar acostumbrado", se dijo a sí mismo.

—Nunca las tuvo. —Toma del brazo al harapiento hombre y desaparecen.

Gradual… In memoria aeterna erit iustus: ab auditione mala non timebit.

Empezando con el Réquiem de un funesto contrato…

Maravillosa unión será la que se celebrará entre el hombre que se creía un traidor y cuya verdadera identidad se descubrió hoy, con el hombre mas poderoso del mundo mágico, El Salvador, en un acto del más puro amor. Para demostrar el infinito cariño que hay entre ellos se hará una boda inigualable a donde prácticamente toda la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica acudirá.

Es una noticia increíble pues la declaración del joven Potter ocurrió enfrente del Ministro mismo, diciendo en defensa del amor de su vida, que él lo estuvo protegiendo todo este tiempo. Y claro, pidió su mano en matrimonio enfrente de todo el Ministerio. Pronto tendremos más noticias de la feliz pareja.

El profeta.

Severus está frente al espejo, vestido con las más elegantes túnicas, arreglado y perfumado con las fragancias más caras, solo en una habitación magnífica, mirando el único cuadro que queda de la ahora inexistente familia Malfoy puesto que se encuentran en la ex-mansión Malfoy.

Draco, su querido ahijado, lo mira con una media sonrisa dándole un poco de ánimos.

"Mi querido niño… te extraño tanto, ojalá hubiera podido acompañarte en tus últimos días." Observaba significativamente ese bello cuadro, donde la familia lo miraba solemnemente mientras caminaba hacia su muerte.

Era el día; hoy se desposaba con ese hombre arrogante de ojos verdes. De nuevo posa su mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que hay frente a él. Túnicas blancas con un enorme vuelo. Sólo alguien como Potter podría humillarlo con cosas como esas; sabía herida su hombría al ser cortejado como una dama y obligado a corresponderle como una.

Un elfo aparece indicándole que la hora ha llegado.

El cuadro de los Malfoy, la única familia que lo había recibido, ahora yacía a su espalda mientras él a pasos lentos y pesados se dirigía a su cruel destino; había una sonrisa amarga en su rostro cansado. Podía escuchar los cantos de índole tétrica que ahora acompañaban su vida pues después de hoy jamás volvería.

Una última lágrima corrió por su mejilla; si existía alguien como Dios debía estarse mofando de él hasta el cansancio pues estaba seguro que no le permitiría la muerte pacífica sino que cada día de su maldita existencia le jodería hasta que clamara por la muerte misma.

Miedo, odio, lástima, resignación.

Acepto.

Día tras día la vida tenía menos significado pues realmente deseaba volver al basurero y morir tranquilamente junto a algún bote de podredumbre en un callejón oscuro donde escuchara gritos de horror; donde pudiera percibir sangre y suciedad… soñaba con que su cuerpo se descompusiera sin que a nadie le importara. Al menos sería libre… libre de él.

El cuadro había desaparecido después de su boda. Ningún recuerdo de su preciada familia; los elfos no eran los mismos. La casa fue remodelada. Y él, encerrado en ese cuarto glamoroso, lo más cercano a la libertad era una ventana que siempre tenía la misma vista, el mismo amanecer, el mismo anochecer; por lo visto, ni el placer de saber qué hora era le concedía su esposo.

Tristemente sabía que la hora se acercaba. Su marido llegaría para follarlo salvajemente, tal vez, golpearlo un poco si algo le había molestado en el trabajo; después le dejaría sucio, tirado en la cama, hasta que algunos elfos vinieran horas después a limpiarlo pues tenía restringida su magia; no tenía cuarto de baño así que su aseo completo, su alimentación y todo lo demás dependía de los elfos.

En su habitación solo estaba la enorme cama, un espejo de cuerpo completo que le permitía ver cuanta tristeza había en sus ojos, un escritorio con papel y tinta, una bacinica para sus necesidades, por que ni el honor de un sanitario le consentía su guardián esposo. Tampoco tenía closet pues no le permitía vestirse así que siempre estaba desnudo. Lo único hermoso que tenía era su maravillosa ventana y aunque el paisaje fuera falso un hechizo solamente, al menos era lo único bello que le habían concedido.

Cada cierto tiempo llegaba su marido con algún traje de gala, para llevarlo a alguna fiesta de alta alcurnia donde lo presumiría como un trofeo, por su restricción mágica no podía más que estar unido a su marido, pues no sabía hacer nada sin su magia. Para asegurar que no fuera a decir nada impropio le daba un filtro de amor, para que durante toda la velada pareciera que lo amaba.

Y como siempre, al día siguiente amanecería vomitando en la bacinica que está a un lado de la cama; después, solo había que volver a mi rutinaria vida hasta que de nuevo me obligase a beber la poción para poder exhibirme como su putita adquirida una y otra vez.

Y esta noche sería una de esas…

Capítulo 2. – Tracto, Absolve, Domine, animas omnium fidelium defunctorum ab omni vínculo delictorum

¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes lograr? Como siempre has llegado a la puesta de sol; me miras con lujuria mal disimulada y con una cara de completa alegría, lo cual solo me indica que como siempre tienes algo macabro en mente.

Sacas un traje negro muy amplio; no tan elegante como de costumbre, es mas hasta diría que se ve un poco usado. También sacas una mascara de color blanco apagado… "¡Qué sorpresa!" pienso con ironía. Una vestimenta de mortífago; solo tú podrías humillarme de tal forma.

Me pregunto de dónde lo habrás sacado; lo toco suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos… es el mío. Si mal no recuerdo lo tenía en mis habitaciones personales de Hogwarts, pero para El Salvador del mundo mágico nada es imposible. No dudo que toda mi habitación ahora le pertenezca.

—Vístete —me susurra.

No sé para qué me molesto en hacerlo si de todas formas me arrancará la ropa en segundos. Termino de ponerme la careta, al mismo tiempo que siento cómo sus manos recorren mi espalda y pasan rudamente a mi pecho.

—¿Sabes, Sev? Tenerte como mi trofeo personal no es tan molesto como había pensado; poseerte salvajemente es uno de los premios extra —Harry se ríe.

No me digno a dirigirle la palabra; solo cuando se aleja un poco de mi cuerpo puedo atar mi cabello largo en una coleta baja con el lazo un poco flojo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Me ofrece el antebrazo casi en un gesto amable.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunto.

—Hoy, mi querido amor, es el aniversario de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, y para que puedas recordar este día no tomarás ningún filtro —me mira fijamente diciéndome en tono de advertencia— más te vale que te comportes a la altura… no quiero escándalos.

"Maldita sea mi existencia, voy a pasearme por una fiesta frente a todo el mundo mágico junto al hombre vestido de 'ángel de ojos verdes' mientras yo voy de mortífago, y sin un maldito filtro que me anestesie la 'hermosa' velada."

Casi lamento el fallecimiento del Lord.

Luces, risas, música… et lucis æterne beatitudine perfrui.

Normalmente sería un evento que me asquearía en extremo, pero ahora solo encuentro temor al entrar en esa enorme habitación. No solo por mi "vestuario" sino porque será la primera vez que me enfrente en mis cinco sentidos a todas estas personas.

En el segundo que cruzamos la puerta principal todo mundo se detiene para mirarnos; en un momento estamos rodeados por una multitud enloquecida que desea una foto, un abrazo, una sonrisa o un pedazo del héroe.

Personas mirándome con evidente celo y envidia; otras mas preguntándome como es vivir con el hombre que "amo" y además, todo un símbolo sexual de la época. Si pudiera, les diría que les preguntaran a todas esas mujeres y hombres que me miran con celos, pues estoy seguro que ya habrán compartido algo más que una copa con mi esposo.

Al fin nos dejan respirar un poco, alejando a mi verdugo de mi, algo muy contrario a su costumbre; supongo que sabe cuánto me afecta estar solo en este ambiente tan hostil a mi presencia.

Aburrido y todavía un poco temeroso, decido ir por una bebida no muy fuerte ya que no quiero problemas. Miro una pareja algo curiosa con disfraces muy peculiares, un licántropo y un vampiro.

No puedo evitar sonreír; ¿quién diría que ese par de locos vendrían vestidos así? Definitivamente el amor los había cambiado mucho. Aprovechando que mi marido estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, me dispongo a entretenerme un rato con esos dos.

—¿Remus? —Le susurro al oído al licántropo.

—Disculpe, ¿se puede saber que le está susurrando a mi esposo? —Un imponente hombre, y muy celoso además, me mira muy fijamente.

—¿Severus, eres tú? Bueno tu, tu… digo, ¿tu consciente? —Me dice el licántropo de ojos plateados. —¡Mira Remus, es Severus!

Bueno, aquí es donde yo me llevé la mayor sorpresa; Lucius venía disfrazado de un licántropo color crema solo dejando ver sus increíbles ojos plateados como el mercurio, mientras que Remus venía vestido con un traje del siglo XV: una capa de terciopelo rojo dejando su cabello color café claro caer hasta los hombros, además de que tenía los ojos de color rojo sangre.

—Tus ojos… —le señalo el rostro.

—Oh, sí, es un invento muggle; se llaman pupilentes o algo así. —Remus y Lucius se ríen a la par. —Me los trajo Draco en una visita. Rompí como unos 3 antes de aprender a usarlos.

—¿Y tú porque vienes vestido así? —Me pregunta el rubio.

—¿Adivina de quién fue la idea?

—¿De tu ególatra, muy déspota y arrogante esposo? —Me quedo un segundo pasmado; no es que nunca haya escuchado a un compañero profesor hablar de esa manera, pero no sabía que otra persona además de mi pudiera ver al héroe de la misma manera.

—Esto se ha vuelto una pesadilla para ti, ¿verdad, Sev? —Me mira con mucha tristeza el profesor de DCAO. —¿Por que no huyes al mundo muggle y empieza una nueva vida sin magia, libre de ese hombre que te tiene cautivo? Sabes que de todas formas tu honor nunca quedará limpio ya que siempre tendrás que someterte a la voluntad del niño-que vivió- y-venció. Tienes solo una oportunidad, hazlo ahora.

—No te sorprendas, Severus. Sabemos solo un poco de lo que Harry te ha hecho, por lo menos eso nos imaginamos, ya que pasamos algo de tiempo en la mansión Malf… —Lucius no alcanza a terminar sus palabras.

Un segundo; algo esta mal. Se supone que todos los Malfoy están muertos por eso ocupamos esa mansión, así que Lucius no está… vivo.

Luces, risas, música… Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, in die illa tremenda

Normalmente sería un evento que me asquearía en extremo, pero ahora solo encuentro temor al entrar en esa enorme habitación. No solo por mi "vestuario" sino porque será la primera vez que me enfrente en mis cinco sentidos a todas estas personas.

En el segundo que cruzamos la puerta principal todo mundo se detiene para mirarnos; en un momento estamos rodeados por una multitud enloquecida que desea una foto, un abrazo, una sonrisa o un pedazo del héroe.

Personas mirándome con evidente celo y envidia; otras más preguntándome como es vivir con el hombre que "amo" y además, todo un símbolo sexual de la época. Si pudiera, les diría que les preguntaran a todas esas mujeres y hombres que me miran con celos, pues estoy seguro que ya habrán compartido algo más que una copa con mi esposo.

Al fin nos dejan respirar un poco, alejando a mi verdugo de mi, algo muy contrario a su costumbre; supongo que sabe cuánto me afecta estar solo en este ambiente tan hostil a mi presencia.

Y cuanta razón tenía; me sentía fuera de lugar, atacado, agredido y sobretodo, confundido. Seguía dándole vueltas a la reciente alucinación que había tenido.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Remus me tenían confundido. Realmente jamás había considerado escapar, se sentía con la obligación de mantenerse al lado de ese demonio de ojos verdes que le hacía la vida miserable por el simple hecho de que alguien más siempre era el dueño de su vida.

Su joven marido se encontraba en ese momento cortejando a un hermoso caballero de ojos claros y pelo casi blanco; los demás presentes estaban muy ocupados en sus menesteres como para darse cuenta que un mortífago se deshacía de su túnica dejándose puesto solamente un traje negro y un antifaz blanco en el rosto para salir por una puerta lateral.

Si tenía suerte, ésta conduciría a la salida; tomó una puerta mas a la derecha y…

—¿Disculpe señor, quién es usted? —Me preguntó un joven auror que vigilaba la puerta.

—Soy el Sr. Prince; solo deseo tomar un poco de aire fresco. —Salgo del lugar sin voltear atrás; gracias a Merlín que estos chicos se preocupan por quien entra y no por quien sale.

A dos cuadras del edificio, se retira la máscara del rostro mientras se interna en las más oscuras calles de este mundo al que espera poder decirle adiós. Busca afanosamente aquella salida de emergencia que pueda llevarlo a su libertad, lejos de aquel marido impuesto.

Capitulo 3. - Libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum de poenis inferni et de profundo lacu.

Era un mundo desconocido para él, un lugar donde la magia era un tabú y los artículos tecnológicos eran la única moda; aparatos que funcionaban de maneras curiosas que él no llegaba a comprender.

De nuevo era un vagabundo, sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin saber dónde estaba y por supuesto, sin tener a dónde ir.

Empezaba a dudar si volver a ser un don nadie era positivo, pero con la simple imagen mental de su verdugo esposo tenia suficiente para saber que realmente prefería estar en ese lugar.

Caminaba sin rumbo, paseando lentamente mientras escuchaba platicar a las personas de cosas que él no entendía, edificios con enormes escaleras, coches, celulares, dinero, mujeres; pláticas comunes entre los muggles, supuso.

—Hey, amigo —se le acercó un hombre extraño—, pareces perdido; no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Me limito a ignorarlo; lamentablemente, en la fiesta no pude consumir prácticamente nada dejando a mi estómago muy hambriento. Y claro, que mejor oportunidad que delatarme frente a ese desconocido.

—¡Vaya! Se ve que estás solo —ríe—, y un poco hambriento. Anda, tengo mi oficina aquí cerca, comemos y después te ayudo a llegar a donde sea que vayas.

Sería difícil que en una condición normal aceptara semejante petición, pero como ésta no lo era, y realmente tenía hambre… pues no vi mal la compañía de un ser humano que se ofrecía amablemente.

Llegamos a un edificio alto, con muchos cuartos, por un segundo pensé que era un motel pero estaba prácticamente vacío. El portero le hizo una señal de saludo al dueño dejándonos pasar; subimos al elevador directo al piso 9. Nunca había estado en uno de esos y era, por no decir feo, ¡horrible!

Salí de esa caja metálica, muy mareado, era casi como viajar en un trasladador por una distancia muy prolongada; odiaba esas cosas porque mareaban bastante. Al entrar al lugar me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos muy arriba y eso no ayudaba mucho a mi condición, estaba a punto de vomitar.

El lugar estaba decorado elegantemente; por un segundo me dejé llevar… este lugar me recordaba cómo era estar en casa con Lucius y mi pequeño Draco. Me dejé llevar un segundo por los recuerdos de cuando Draco tenía 6 años… derramé un lágrima por él.

—Severus, Severus. —Gritaba un alegre pequeño todo rubiecillo. — Llegaste, padrino; ¿qué me trajiste?

—Tranquilo, niño, tu regalo esta aquí. —Le entregué un paquete de considerable tamaño cuya envoltura fue desgarrada inmediatamente.

—¡Es una… varita y muchos ingredientes nuevos!

No es cualquier varita, Draco; esta te permitirá hacer magia sin las restricciones propias de tu condición de niño. Así podrás elaborar pociones más completas —explicó el mayor.

El pequeño no cabía de la emoción; por fin podría hacer magia por sí mismo, sin tener que robar las varitas de sus padres o pedir prestada la de su padrino. Definitivamente era el día más feliz de su corta vida.

—Gracias —dijo casi gritando y asfixiando a su padrino.

Y cuando Draco cumplió 9 años, los recuerdos eran distintos pero seguían ahí…

—Sev, lo prometiste —dijo con tristeza un muchachito de cabellos rubios

—Si, Draco lo prometí, pero no puedes ir al castillo todavía. Te faltan un par de años aun. —El profesor se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama de su niño.

—Pero yo quiero ir, por favor, será sólo un momento mis padres no se darán cuenta.

—Será solo un momento… anda, escóndete bajo mi túnica.

En segundos tenía a un pequeño brincando por toda la cama lleno de júbilo; ese mocosillo lo había convencido otra vez.

A los 11 años, Draco entró, por fin, a Hogwarts…

—Severus, por fin soy un Slytherin —decía muy orgulloso—, ahora estarás conmigo más tiempo.

—Muy bien, Dragón; pero esta vez ya no podrás quedarte en mis habitaciones.

—Sabes que de todas formas lo haré —Draco reía.

¿Y qué tal cuando llegó a los difíciles 13 años?

—Padrino, tengo que confesarte algo —dijo Draco.

—Mmm —yo estaba elaborando una poción que era muy meticulosa—… ¿qué?

—Pues veras… me gusta Potter.

—¿Te corresponde? —De una vez daba por hecho que la poción se había arruinado.

—Sí, nos amamos; él quiere que nos casemos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué dijo tu padre? —Esperaba que a Lucius se le ocurriera algo decente por una sola vez.

—Está de acuerdo; cree que el salvador del mundo mágico es digno de un Malfoy.

—Está bien, adelante. —¡A la mierda con Lucius, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido?

Cuando cumplió 15 años, convertido en Draco Potter-Malfoy…

—Padrino, creo que es buen momento para embarazarme.

—¿Y Potter está de acuerdo? —Podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de su ahijado aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

—Sabes bien que mi marido siempre está ocupado con el asunto de la guerra, pero no me preocupa. —Me miraba con sus ojos tristes. —Sé que dije que quería ser pocionista como tú, pero creo que ahora sólo deseo algo más hogareño; tú sabes, atender la casa, tener mis bebes... formar una bonita familia.

—Si es lo que deseas, tengo un poco de poción fertilizante en la gaveta.

El sufrimiento cuando tenía 17…

—Severus, ¿por qué no puedo embarazarme? Es que tengo algo mal —lloraba incontrolablemente en mis brazos—, Harry ya ni siquiera quiere tocarme. Por favor, ayúdame, Sev.

—Tal vez deberían esperar a que termine la guerra; quizás por eso tu esposo está esperando el momento adecuado. —No había remedio, algo andaba mal con Potter pero no se lo podía decir a mi preciado niño—. Déjame llevarte a casa.

—Gracias, padrino. Últimamente mi esposo solo se queda un poco más cuando tú estás en casa. —Desaparecemos; yo llevo a mi niño entre mis brazos.

Meses después…

—¡Lo logré, Sev, lo logré! Estoy embarazado; van a ser gemelos. —Draco estaba radiante y feliz.

—Me alegro por ti, mi niño —lo abracé fuerte.

—Ahora tendrás que cuidarme mucho, mucho; sé que no te agrada mi esposo pero por favor, Severus, no me dejes solo.

Días después empezó la guerra. Yo desaparecí dejando a mi Dragón solo; después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro no volví a saber nada de él hasta que encontré en un periódico viejo y amarillento, una nota que cambió mi vida para siempre; la culpa me invadió.

El joven Draco Potter-Malfoy, esposo fiel del salvador y héroe mágico, falleció trágicamente al complicarse mortalmente su embarazo. Él y sus dos bebés murieron en el hospital después de una extraña complicación; nadie sabe que la causó. Su marido, el hombre-que-vivió-y-venció era el único presente cuando su esposo y sus niños perdieron la vida por negligencia médica, según acusó él.

Sin duda, un caso terrible pues la familia del joven Malfoy murió lamentablemente durante la guerra al no ser entregada la información de que eran espías de la Orden a servicio del difunto directo.

Se cree que fue error de un par de aurores; uno por no entregar la información y otro que convocó la imperdonable sobre el matrimonio. El caso es que el último heredero de los Malfoy falleció el día de ayer, y hoy todos sus bienes pasan al dolido esposo, Harry Potter.

Otra razón más para odiar a su actual marido; estaba seguro de que realmente esa famosa complicación no era 100% verdadera.

Tantas emociones junto a su ya muy acentuado mareo, habían causado que perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera apunto de caer.

—¡ Vaya! Parece que te sientes mal. —El hombre que le acompañaba lo tomó de los brazos para sostenerle—. Siéntate y ahora te traigo algo de comer.

—Gracias. —Me siento.

—¿Te encuentras solo, verdad? —Le entrega un plato con pollo y arroz junto con una limonada. —No creas que es extraño; he conocido mucha gente que llega sola a esta ciudad buscando oportunidades para iniciar una nueva vida.

—¿Como así? — Me sentía sorprendido; este muggle sabía exactamente lo que yo estaba haciendo.

—Verás; la gente viaja buscando mejorar su vida. Yo tengo un negocio propio y puedo ofrecerte un lugar donde vivir en este mismo edificio; solo tendrías que trabajar para mi, te enseñaría como vivir en esta ciudad y claro, yo te protegería. —Eres demasiado apuesto como para andar vagando por las calles, pensó el hombre. —Acepta y te daré lo que necesites.

—Yo no tengo experiencia y no conozco muchas cosas aun. —¿Cómo iba a trabajar si aun no sabía ni cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo?

—No te preocupes, será algo sencillo; además, la falta de experiencia en este negocio es lo que reditúa. —Sonrió.

—Supongo que no habrá problema. —Bueno, al menos ya conseguí donde dormir y un trabajo; lo demás no puede ser tan malo, pensó Severus.

—Vamos te enseñaré tu habitación; date un baño relájate y mañana te compro ropa nueva para que empieces a trabajar inmediatamente —decía aquel hombre mientras bajaban a otro piso—, éste será tu cuarto. —Era aproximadamente de la mitad del tamaño que el otro en el que estaban y aunque no era tan lujoso, era muy cómodo y algo elegante.

—Gracias; no sé cómo pagarte —Era demasiada suerte; por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Era mucha su alegría, por fin estaba fuera de las calles, sin pasado tortuoso y con esperanzas de vivir pero sobretodo, estaba lejos de él—, esto es mucho más de lo que podría pedir.

—No agradezcas; piensa que es el pago por tu trabajo, nada más. —Da la vuelta y sale—. Hasta pronto… mm, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Severus, ¿y tú eres…?

—Dime David; descansa, Severus.

Ahora que se encontraba solo en sus nuevas habitaciones, se sentía en un estado de shock; no sabía si reír, llorar, gritar o simplemente quedarse quieto pues en ese momento se daba cuanta de que lo había logrando; era libre, fuera del yugo de su marido. Había logrado salir del maldito infierno.

—Gracias Lucius, gracias Remus; sé que su magia aun está conmigo.

Nuevamente, los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente…

—¡Lucius Malfoy-Lupin! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? —Entró el profesor de pociones hecho una fierecilla salvaje. —¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejar a tu preciado Dragón en manos de esa alimaña asquerosa que es Potter?

—Calma, Sev; ¿qué te tiene tan molesto? —En ese instante, entraba Remus Malfoy-Lupin con la bandeja del té—. Sabemos que Harry ya dejó de ser precisamente un santo pero aun así no ha hecho nada malo como para que lo trates tan mal.

—Lo lamento, Remus; no sabía que estabas en casa. —Bajó un poco los hombros ante el tranquilo dominante del hogar.

—Vamos, Sev, ¿no me digas que también bajas la cabeza ante mi pacífico marido? Me decepcionas. Pensé que serías tú quien me defendiera cuando las cosas se pusieran feas por aquí. —Se burlaba el rubio con total descaro al presumir la sumisión que nadie creía que pudiera existir.

—¡No te burles, Lucifer! ¿O quieres que pruebe a ver quién dominaría entre tú, Lobo y yo? Bueno, al menos se divertía poniendo celoso a su mejor amigo. Algunas veces, Remus se divertía y cooperaba con el juego.

—¡Ni te atrevas, Sevian! ¡Ni se te ocurra mirarlo porque él es mío! —Chilló su platinado amigo para enseguida, correr y abrazar a su pareja.

Ahora que recuerdo, siempre lo amaste con locura; era tu perdición. Sin Remus no podías vivir —El pocionista suspira en medio del cuarto—… Él era tu vida. ¡Te envidio tanto, Lucius! Yo nunca supe lo que era amar y que me amaran. Espero que sigan juntos donde quiera que estén.

Cansado de tantos recuerdos, Severus se fue a dar un baño para después, sin ponerse prenda alguna, meterse dentro de la cama buscando un sueño profundo y reparador que en verdad necesitaba.

El Capitulo 4. -Entregarlos de la boca del león, no sea que engullir el infierno ellos, para que no caigan en la oscuridad.

(Los pensamientos en primera persona se encuentran entre " ")

Luces de neón junto con mucho alcohol es lo que se percibía en el ambiente del lugar, no era uno de esos lugares donde una persona invertiría su dinero pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de conseguir un buen acompañante a un precio razonable.

Una barra mugrienta con signos de nunca haber pasado por una inspección de sanidad, ratas corriendo por el lugar, y cada hombre que salía por esa puerta estaba mas borracho que el anterior.

"Quien lo diría, si alguien supiera de su existencia no dudaría en buscarlo en lugares similares pero que mas da de todas formas nadie sabía que su supuesta muerte era solo una treta para lograr salir del infierno venidero" Miraba el vaso de tequila que tenia entre sus manos, en el que aparecía el reflejo de sus espectaculares ojos azules.

"Era una lástima saber que realmente a la persona que quería con el alma se tendría que envenenar a sí mismo, al fin de cuentas solo era un ser humano, y uno muy amado, su querido ahijado ya está presentando signos de locura, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se desatara su narcisista interior" Siguió bebiendo mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos.

Justo en ese momento las luces se apagan dando paso al espectáculo de media noche, donde presentan a las estrellas del lugar, preciosos especímenes con masculinidades impresionantes, realmente un bellezas en cuestión de hombres.

Presentando el Show de media noche, el lugar dejaba ver un espectáculo que prometía ser de primera calidad, por un segundo hasta parecía burdel de alta categoría, con mucho lujo. Solo había algo que no cuadraba con ese increíble hombre semi desnudo que bailaba al ritmo de una extravagante melodía, ese antifaz negro, le recordaba mucho a una persona de su anterior vida…

El show dejaba ver a un hombre maduro de atlético cuerpo, con cicatrices aquí y allá que solo lograban provocar más deseo al espectador imaginándose mil y una formas de cómo se las habría hecho, una playera sin mangas, casi top, pegado al cuerpo junto con una ropa íntima muy ajustada haciendo desear el paquete debajo de ella, unas botas tipo militar todo en color negro.

¡Dios! se movía tan deseable, dejando ver esa delicada curva sensual que se marcaba de sus costillas a sus caderas, tan sensualmente delgado, su cabello semi largo negro que se movía hacia todas partes pues la liga que lo sujetaba había volado hace mucho.

Los hombres se arremolinaban para meterle dinero en la ropa interior, para tocarle y acariciarle más profundamente, podía ver como varios salivaban al verle mover el trasero cerca del rostro de algún cliente.

Si no fuera por una marca muy particular en el antebrazo izquierdo juraría que ese hombre de movimiento jodidamente caliente no es quien estaba pensando, pero la marca es algo que nunca se borra, una prueba irrefutable que aquello que no podía ser verdad, simplemente lo era.

El espectáculo había terminado y el al igual que muchos otros se encontraba duro como una piedra, tal vez era su peor enemigo hace algún tiempo, pero debía de admitir que el jodido hombre la tenia espectacular y un culo de completo lujo.

- Bien señores - gritaba un hombre extraño al lado de Severus. – como siempre Sevian le otorgara sus favores a una sola persona así que inicien la subasta.

Al mayor le habían puesto un collarín junto con unas esposas en sus manos, el hombre extraño de al lado traía con él un látigo bastante largo con el cual de vez en cuanto daba un golpecito en las nalgas de su preso.

- Quien ofrece más – volvió a decir el hombre.

No tenía mucho dinero pero para la pocilga en la que se encontraba, nadie tenia realmente mucho que ofrecer.

- 300 – se escucho desde el fondo del local.

- 450 – ofreció otro mostrando verdaderas ansias por hacerse acreedor de aquel cuerpo, al menos aquella noche.

- 600 – fue la siguiente oferta

- 1200. – Grito rápidamente, "es casi lo que gasto en 15 días, pero bueno al menos lo gozaría y tal vez descubriera por que Snape estaba bailando en un burdel muggle para homosexuales". El hombre de la mirada azulada seguía sin creer que fuera Snivellus el que se encontraba ahí.

- 1200 a la una 1200 a las dos, rentado, por favor caballero pase a caja y luego a la habitación número 1 - otro joven apareció para llevarse a gatas al ex profesor de pociones.

Hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron, entro a la habitación número uno; las luces eran muy tenues, todo en color rojo, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la compra sobre la cama en cuatro dejándole ver su culo muy mojado y abierto, el hombre se estaba metiéndose un par de dedos para expandir su esfínter .

"¡Donde quedo aquel tímido y o malhumorado hombre!" Pensó rápidamente el moreno oji- azul.

Algo tenía el ambiente o tal vez es que si estaba putamente bueno, sus partes estaban húmedas y la verga casi le rasgaba los pantalones, estaba cachondo en extremo pero trataba de controlarse para hallar la mejor manera de hablar con el hombre.

Se acercó a él sentándose a la orilla de la cama, rápidamente su acompañante se volteó para recostarlo en la cama y acomodarse sobre él, quería quitarle el antifaz y así lo hizo, esperaba que se resistiera mas no fue así, fue cuando se atrevió a susurrarle en el oído.

-Severus- pronuncie; "el hombre de cabellos negros se quedó de piedra sobre mi cuerpo". -No te voy a hacer daño Severus, solo quiero saber por que estas aquí. – volví a decir en el tono mas bajo que me fue posible; "Pensé que no me había reconocido, porque no me estaba lanzando imperdonables ni tampoco estaba tratando de golpearme, solo estaba ahí notablemente calmado, algo muy raro en Snape."

-Sirius – fue lo único que salió de sus labios. "Esta vez el que estaba de piedra era yo, si me había reconocido" Se dijo a si mismo el ex – Gryffindor. - ¿Por qué has venido?, si quieres mi cuerpo tómalo, ya pagaste por él. – "Después simplemente me ignoro mientras seguía tratando de remover mi ropa para alcanzar mi miembro" .

-Espera Severus, que no he pagado para esto. – "solamente", pensó Sirius.

-Entonces, vienes porque quieres llevarme de nuevo con mi esposo - pregunto algo fastidiado - Estarás feliz de que abuse de mí y me encierre para golpearme cómodamente verdad.

- ¿Estas casado?. – "No sabía de Severus desde que desapareció en el cambo de guerra, él lo hacía como un feliz héroe de guerra, como todos los demás despotricando en fortuna". –Pensé que eras un héroe de guerra como el resto. – dijo asombrado y confundido.

Fue un punto de quiebre Severus estaba molido, triste solo, humillado sin nadie con quien correr hasta Black le parecía ahora una buena persona para desahogarse, y lloro; lloro como en semanas había tenido ganas de hacerlo, como cuando quiso hacerlo y no pudo aquella vez que le obligaron a vender su cuerpo por primera vez, cuando descubrió que en la vida nada es gratis, cuando fue abusado noche tras noche hasta acostumbrarse, cuando a base de golpes le enseñaron a mover el culito para vergas, cuando le enseñaron a chupar pollas metiéndoselas en la garganta, tenia ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño, como hacia muchos años no lloraba.

Sirius estaba sorprendido, esa persona siempre fría y dura de mal carácter con una capacidad de autocontrol increíble se encontrara llorando en sus brazos, nunca le pareció atractivo, y aun ahora estaba lejos de ser su hombre ideal; pero le agradaba la idea de ser un amigo útil a aquel que ahora necesitaba de el, como la ayuda que no pudo brindarle a su ahijado.

- ¿Quién es tu esposo?. – Tal vez por ahí seria una buena forma de empezar. – para no llevarte con el. – termino para tranquilizarlo.

- James, Harry James Potter. – Susurró entre gimoteos que producían su llanto.

- Pero Harry está casado con Draco. – "no podía tener tan mala suerte o ¿si?, Pensó".

- Draco murió hace un tiempo, falleció al dar a luz a sus gemelos, solo que ninguno de los tres sobrevivió.- la noticia fue devastadora para Sirius.

- Moony, amaba tanto a su único hijo, y ahora… - soltó una lágrima por el recuerdo de su mejor amigo y su familia. – Al menos ahora los Malfoy están juntos en algún lugar más allá, lejos de toda esta podredumbre; espero que estén felices en un mundo de ensueño.

-Si, Lucius y Remus ahora están con su pequeño, siempre les tuve tanta envidia Black, por que se amaban tanto, eran el uno para el otro y su amor para con su hijo se reflejaba en todo. – dice el moreno hombre.

- Y ahora eres el marido del ex esposo de tu ahijado. ¡¿por qué con Potter, Severus, por qué de todos con él! – "le digo en tono reprobatorio".

- No fue mi elección Black, no tenia mas remedio, era eso o ser un muerto, ¡no había perdón para un Mortifago espía! Lo mismo le paso a Lucius y por eso se llevaron a Remus junto con el. – responde

- Lo sé, siempre tuve mala espina de esas cosas del ministerio, no confiaba mucho en la … "prudencia " de Harry. – dice Sirius con cierta ironía

-Espera, tu lo sabías verdad… por eso te fuiste, ¡Todos te creyeron muerto; Sabia lo que pasaría! Y aun así dejaste que se casaran con mi niño, dejaste que siguiera cometiendo estos delitos… - Termino sollozando de nuevo en mis brazos.

- Sabia en lo que se convertiría, pero confiaba en que tu, Lucius y Remus separarían a Draco de el, mas no esperaba que el ministerio los abandonara a ustedes. – Lo abraza de nuevo. – Que no perdonarían a los espías, matando a Lucius y a Remus por ser su esposo, y a ti; no esperaba tampoco que matara a Draco.

- ¡Entonces es verdad él lo mato!. – Grito el pocionista con pavor.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es lo más probable. – pronuncio Sirius con la mayor calma que le fue posible.

- Es un monstruo. – sollozo el hombre de los ojos negros.

- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tengas que vivir a su lado. Si no lo amas no tienes por que estar con el, y si no encuentras a tu pareja en esta vida, tal vez sea en la próxima, Severus, No estar con el amor de tu vida o pareja en esta vida, no significa que estés solo en ella. Piénsalo.

Continuara…

Capitulo 5 Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.

Cum sanctis tuis in æternum

No volvio al cabaret después de la noche tan extraña que habían pasado, se había quedado en casa de Black, escaparon por una ventana para evitar ser vistos por los guardias del lugar, realmente el miedo de ser encontrado era intenso, muchas veces el ojinegro había visto lo que le pasaba a una puta si trataba de escapar, pero por su mente pensaba que era mejor tratar de buscar la libertad con lo único que no le era tan desconocido.

Los castigos no eran tan duros como los que aplicaba el señor tenebroso a sus mortifagos, pero no tan humanos como para querer pasarlos con el cuerpo adolorido; Fue una noche intranquila para ambos hombres que se la pasaron pensando en las cosas que podrían sucederles si los encontraban.

El pocionista dormito en la cómoda cama de Black, en un apartamento calientito, tal vez por el exceso de ratas, o por que tal vez Sirius hubiera puesto un encantamiento del tipo calefactor. El hombre extrañaba su magia, su varita, el poder valerse por si mismo mas trataba de que no se notara, lastima que no engañaba a nadie. Black tardo un poco en darse cuenta que su compañero no podía usar magia pero trato de evitar mostrarse afligido, lo mas que pudo fue simular que no era algo importante, pero era algo triste e inevitable un mago sin varita se vuelve un muggle cualquiera.

Era mas que vergonzoso y humillante que ahora tuviera que depender de Black pensaba el ojinegro incontables veces cada que tenia oportunidad, pero Severus no por ello se iba a dejar vencer. Los días pasaron rápidos y con ellos el miedo a ser encontrado por cualquiera de los dos verdugos dueños, uno moral y el otro carnal.

La depresión era profunda, pero no por ello el hombre se dejaba morir encerrado en una habitación, todo lo contrario la depresión lo obligaba a mantener esa modesta vivienda reluciendo de limpia, o por lo menos lo poco que podía relucir en un lugar tan pobre como ese. Procuraba que todo estuviera en orden, que la ropa estuviera zurcida y limpia, que la comida estuviera caliente, etc.

Es cierto aspecto se le a figuraba que podría parecer la chacha de Black, mas no sabia de que otro modo agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por el. Su relación se fue estrechando poco a poco, nada mas haya de una amistad, Severus veía por fin una buena persona en Black, y Black seguía viendo a su mejor amigo y su ahijado en esos cabellos negro azabache podía sentir que iba pagando un poco sus pecados y remunerando lo que no pudo hacer por esas dos personas importantes en su vida.

Todo armonizaba lo mejor posible, la noches eran tranquilas y los días calmados. Ese ambiente familiar casi podría parecerles a ambos una buena razón para vivir, mas era solo… un casi.

Lamentablemente la felicidad no llega eternamente y menos para aquellas que el Réquiem a empezado a tocas sus notas suaves para al oído, y en algunos casos es demasiado tarde para un hombre condenado a las musas de la muerte, ahora las voces del final cantan melódicamente en su lugar de eterno reposo, presagiando lo inevitable.

Esa noche Sirius trabajaría horas extras en la fabrica muggle, mientras Severus después de quemarse, cortarse y astillarse había dejado la casa en orden, y ahora se preparaba para preparar una cena humilde; con suerte el otro compañero de casa vendría de humor para poder platicar del día, y quizás conseguir una cerveza, si se lograba un poco mas de dinero, el pelinegro en serio esperaba con ansia poder tomarse un trago.

Se dio un minuto para pensar en sus tiempos de puta, aun que fueron solo unos cuantos meses, gano bastante dinero para el cerdo de su manager, a demás de que ganaba bastante bien para el y para vivir casi en una suite privada. La desventaja era que terminaba cada noche con el culo molido de tanta follada, pero al menos dinero era lo que le sobraba.

"Tal vez debería sugerirle a Sirius que lo dejara trabajar de nuevo, un par de hombres cada tres días y tendrían suficiente para vivir cómodamente en un lugar decente sin que el oji-azul tuviera que partirse la espalda", pensaba el ojinegro.

La puerta se abrió, parecía que Black al fin llegaba, aun que aun era temprano, en la fabrica cuando el moreno trabajaba horas extra lo tenían hasta después de las 12 y eran alrededor de las 10. Severus apago el pequeño comal y saco el sartén de la lumbre, se quito el delantal "maricon" como le solían llamar ambos hombres cuando lo veían.

Jamás se hubiera esperado encontrar esos orbes de color verde ahí, pensó en correr a la pequeña sala-cuarto de lavado, la casa solo tenia tres cuartos un patio y una letrina, no había mucho donde esconderse, no le serviría, estaba el desventaja pues estaba desarmado.

Se miraron durante unos segundos que realmente para el mayor parecieron horas, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, este era su fin ya no había a donde correr, su marido legal lo mataría y finalizaría con el contrato que los tenia unidos por los cojones.

Para sorpresa el moreno tenia la mirada fija en el, mas no estaba llena de odio ni desprecio, tenia los ojos fríos y sin ningún sentimiento, solo podía preguntarse que es lo que aquel maquiavélico muchacho tenia preparado para el.

Severus. – Se tono era frio. – Al fin dejas de esconderte tras mi padrino.

"¡Por Merlín, lo sabia! Ahora Black estaría en problemas" no podía dejar de mirar esos estoicos ojos verdes tratando de que su rostro no reflejara el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Vámonos a casa Sev. – le tenido la mano suavemente. – Te extraño tanto, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho yo solo quería que tu estuvieras conmigo.

Ese tono suave de suplica le recordaba a aquel niño de 13 años que conoció, el pequeño nuevo merodeador del colegio, recordó cuando aun le mantenía un poco de respeto a su persona; tenia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa suave voz.

Yo… . – no sabia que decir, "No podía perdona tantos años de maldad y abuso a la primera o ¿si?"

Valla, valla a si que la putita pelinegra esta casada y además con este increíblemente apuesto joven, quien lo diría. – Detrás de el otro hombre esperaba escondido entre las sombras, justo cuando lanzo su mordaz comentario se dejo ver.

Pareciera que aquellos hombres que tanto odiaba solo habían esperado a que Black estuviera fuera de casa y realmente no se había equivocado. No tenia escapatoria sabría lo que vendría después, no estaba preparado para morir pero que mas daba ya era un cadáver con patas, igual y seria un mejor final de lo que posiblemente le esperaba en una vida con alguno de esos dos.

¿Quien eres tu? . – Pregunta mi estricto esposo mientras levanta su varita a la yugular del hombre.

¿Me amenazas con una vara de madera?, dios que les pasa e los muchachos de esta época. – baja su mano al revolver que llevaba en el cinto. – Soy el dueño de esa preciosidad, es la estrella de mi burdel.

"Estaba hecho. Simplemente moriría lentamente a manos de el que alguna vez fuera su carcelero. Pero en lugar de maldecirme a mí como esperaba solo dos palabras suaves y tranquilas salieron de sus labios de mi frio marido"; De nuevo pensó Sev.

Avada kedavra. - Un cuerpo callo como plomo en media sala, "el padrote que me obligo a prostituirme cada noche, que me había humillado y partido el culo con enormes pollas estaba simplemente muerto, rápido, fácil, sencillo y limpio, sinceramente al ver esa escena solo podía hacerme extrañar mas mi magia".

Puto cabron, no solo pones el culo a mi padrino, si no que aparte se lo das a medio mundo muggle por unos centavos. - "De nuevo esos ojos fríos, me imaginaba que después del comentario tan impertinente del cadáver que esta a media sala, era obvio que mi dueño se enfureciera, algo maquiavélico se estaba formando en sus ojos, yo lo sabia". – Vámonos a casa Sev, dejemos a Sirius, es mejor que no sepa nada, en casa estarás seguro.

No. – se recargo levemente en la pared, una negativa no esta en el diccionario Potter, por lo menos no ahora y el mayor lo sabia. – No volveré contigo.

No te estoy preguntando. – Levanta su varita, pensaba llevárselo a la fuerza y no cavia la duda de que el menor lo iba a disfrutar.

¿Ahijado no entiendes un no por respuesta? . – de pie en la puerta se encontraba Sirius con su pelo desalineado y algo pegajoso, se notaba que había corrido bastante.

No pensaba eliminarte tan pronto, pero ya que insistes. – Una imperdonable voló hacia la puerta, ambos magos empezaron una feroz batalla, cosas tiradas, golpes y ruidos de objetos rompiéndose por doquier hasta que finalmente un cuerpo callo.

Potter estaba mal herido casi inconsciente, dirigió una última mirada de odio y desapareció. El cuerpo que estaba tirado era lo que quedaba del mejor amigo de Severus, por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba acomodado por un segundo parecía que aun se encontraba con vida, pero la esperanza se desvaneció cuando el pelinegro vio los ojos vacios y secos de su amigo, tal vez por eso Potter no insistió en el ataque, tal vez se engaño como el hombre, habíendo creído que Black seguía con vida.

La lograste engañar, me salvaste una vez mas… gracias. – Soltó una lagrima para después sollozar por la vida de un amigo que le entrego todo lo que el podía desear… libertad. – Una vida por otra… Cuida a Draco por mi, salúdame a Lucius y Remus, espérenme por que algún día los volveré a ver.

"Pasaron un par de días desde que deje a Sirius en su cama pues no tenía dinero para enterrarlo y menos para un funeral, queme la casa como una ultima despedida antes de irme, vi unas fotos que estaba en la sala de estar, Remus y Sirius en la escuela, Remus y Lucius abrasados.

Ellos tres me dieron libertad, tome mi poco equipaje saliendo antes de que las llamas consumieran todo el lugar, aprendí de ellos a vivir y también a sobrevivir, me quede sin magia pero en este caso es una gran ventaja, pues sin ella no me encontraran, además Sirius me dio otro regalo antes de partir, me enseño a como sostenerme en este mundo y a perder el miedo a luchar y seguir.

Dure gran parte de mi vida en viaje por el mundo, mochileando, explorando nuevos lugares y experimentando muchas nuevas emociones; jamás encontré el amor pero encontré una vida llena de tranquilidad, mi Réquiem ya estaba escrito, las notas de mi muerte estaban tocadas, pero al menos las disfrute feliz… solo me quedo una duda…

_¿Que abra sido de aquel que fue mi verdugo esposo?..."_


End file.
